Bodyguard
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Summary: Allen Walker, a highly trained body guard, was assigned to protect the right hand man of the earl for two days. However, it turns out the other way around…


Summary: Allen Walker, a highly trained body guard, was assigned to protect the right hand man of the earl for two days. However, it turns out the other way around…. TykixAllen

Author's Note: Bodyguard is a two-shot story. Before you leave this page please don't forget to review. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. If I do own DGM I would've turn Allen into a girl-gay- and partner him up with Lavi/Tyki/Kanda. Wait no. I'll make it foursome ... Right I'll shut up now too much info 0/0.

**X**

"I heard that you got a mission from Nii-san. Is it true?" Linali said, putting down her tray. Allen nodded as he devoured his dessert. "And it's going to be in Paris? In Noah's Ark right?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little bit. Her white haired companion nodded again as he heard Linali squeal. "I wish I could go with you there."

"Whach'sz sog greathb abouth itch?" (What's so great about it?') He asked his mouth full of food.

"What's so great about it's just like the best city ever all the latest clothes, jewelry and other stuffs are there! And The Noah Ark will have their launching there at Paris and you'll be one of the body guards!" she squealed again, this time a little higher than her usual squeal "And God! Have you seen the right hand of the Noah's Ark? He's like a God or something close to that I wish I was you."

"You could always convince your brother to swap missions." He suggested swallowing down his food.

"Well that was one of my options until I realized that even if I cry for it Nii-san wouldn't let me after finding out that I really had a crush on-" she fished out a picture from her shirt pocket _" him, Tyki Mikk."_

"Why does that name sounds familiar way to me?"

"Well I don't know maybe it's because he is like the sexiest man that ever lived. His face is shown on everywhere here in Europe." She explained, jumping up and down from her seat. He threw her a confused looked but she completely ignored him as she looked at the window with dreamy eyes. Linali continued to tell stories about Tyki Mikk (which Allen only half-listened), until she remembered she had to help the Head Nurse. She bid farewell and wished him a good luck for his next mission.

"Bye." He said as he heard Linali's heels clicked the floor.

After finishing up his meal, he started to gather back the bowls, spoon, forks, and trays and gave it to Jerry; but before he could stand up something caught his eye. It made him stop. A picture was laid faced down at the table. He guessed that it was what Linali showing him awhile ago.

He turned it over to see golden eyes staring at him with a small smirk on his face; his black semi-curled hair was tied up into a low pony tail. No wonder Linali liked the chocolate skinned colored Portuguese. He sighed and slid the picture inside his breast pocket. _'I'll just give this to her when I see her_.' He thought as he gave Jerry the unclean dishes and walked out of the cafeteria.

**X**

A soft knock was heard from the door breaking the silence inside the room. Shortly the door swung open to reveal a tall Portuguese man.

"Earl-sama you called me?" Tyki said as entered the room.

"Ah yes Tyki-pon take a seat."

"So what are we going to talk about?" He asked, taking a seat across earl.

"You see Tyki-pon you did so _well_ on your previous mission that I decided to give you a prize." The Earl said as his voice and grin turned from creepy to creepier. A cold chill ran down Tyki's spine.

"So what is it?" He asked skeptically, noticing Earl's strange behavior.

"Just go to our Noah's Ark and enter my office shortly your reward will arrive. If your prize isn't late that is." The fat man said, munching a piece of chocolate chip.

"Is that all Earl-sama?" The Portuguese man asked as he edged on his seat. He didn't like the way the Earl behaved. Especially, the way he will get his present. It almost seemed like… a trap.

"Yes that is all." The Earl said, waving a hand dismissively. Tyki nodded and got up from his seat.

**X**

Tyki sat on one of the black genuine leather inside the office of the Earl, he sighed and looked at his wrist watch it was already 4:10 pm. _'It's late._' Tyki thought he have been waiting for his reward to arrive for an hour now.

After waiting for another ten minutes a knock was heard.

"The door is open" he said, lazily as the door swung open to reveal a tall blonde secretary. "Well, what is it?"

"Sir, your bodyguard had arrived." She said as she entered the office.

"Bodyguard? What bodyguard I did not hire one?" Tyki said exasperatedly. "Who ordered him-her? Was it the twins?"

The secretary shook her head and said: "It wasn't Master Debbito and Master Jasdero who ordered, Sir. It was Master Earl, Sir." She explained as she handed him a letter. Tyki raised a brow, suspiciously. "Master Earl said that I should give this to you before your bodyguard meets you." She paused and then smiled. "Master Earl said that your bodyguard is your prize."

Tyki sighed heavily."Very well just bring my bodyguard in here." He slumped on his seat as he watched the secretary leave Earl's office.

**X**


End file.
